


(yeah, I don't want to hurt) there's so much in this world to make me bleed

by strideofpride



Series: I'm still alive (or, the Pearl Jam trauma series) [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, 5x10, Canon Compliant, Car Accidents, Gen, another unahppy fic, putting the himbo through hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strideofpride/pseuds/strideofpride
Summary: Nate keeps witnessing the ones he loves get into car accidents.
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: I'm still alive (or, the Pearl Jam trauma series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	(yeah, I don't want to hurt) there's so much in this world to make me bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to a lot of Pearl Jam and having a lot of Nate feels and was thinking about how fucked it up was that he had to witness his friends' car accidents TWICE and this popped out.

Nate only catches the aftermath of it all, but he’s still horrified when the limo pulls over on that quiet country road, and he looks over and sees Tripp’s Range Rover completely totaled. He hurries out of the limo just in time to catch the paramedics carrying Serena away from the car, a bleeding wound on her head, Tripp nowhere to be found.

As the ambulance pulls away, he thinks about what Serena just said about how Tripp was driving, and he may not have been the top of his class, but Nate’s able to put two and two together pretty quickly this time.

He breathes heavily, trying not to throw up, sick to his stomach as he gets Tripp’s voicemail. How could his own flesh and blood do this to someone Nate loved?

Nate is five minutes behind the ambulance, but when he gets to the hospital, they won’t let him see Serena, not family. Or not family in the eyes of the law at least.

Nate heads back out right as Tripp shows up, angrily confronting him. Nate is heartbroken, not just for the badly injured girl he’s in love with, but over Tripp too. Despite everything, Nate had always looked up to Tripp; he was the older brother he never had.

If he didn’t think Tripp could sink any lower, Maureen shows up, saying that not only will she have his back, but Grandfather will too, threatening to use Serena’s past against her. Nate is pissed, Serena might be the most troubled of them all, but it’s not like any of it was her fault.

Before he goes, Nate punches Tripp right in the face, resolving to have nothing to do with the Van der Bilt side of his family ever again.

Everyone shows up eventually, and Nate gets Lily to give the hospital special permission to allow him to stay by Serena’s bedside. He spends the whole night next to her, promising himself something like this will never happen again.

\---

It does happen again though and this time Nate gets to bear witness to all the gory details.

It happens so fast, one moment Nate is worried about missing his flight, the next he’s watching Chuck and Blair’s car crash headfirst into the wall. It doesn’t feel real as he gets out and runs towards them, in absolute shock that something like this could even happen. It was all going to be fine; it was supposed to all be fine.

He tries to open the doors and help get them out, but they’re jammed shut, and Nate is forced to wait for rescue and the paramedics to come and bring the jaws of life. Nate pales as he watches them get pulled out of the car, the strongest people he knows looking so weak and helpless.

If he wasn’t worried enough already, the EMT confirms Nate’s fears when he asks, telling him it all looks pretty bad. Nate cancels his flight and follows them to the hospital.

Everyone gets there quicker than last time, not having to make the trek out to Long Island. Nate is somehow even more pissed than he was before, filled with rage that he has to keep watching the people he loves get hurt, and is more than willing to jump in when Serena suggests taking Gossip Girl down.

He spends almost the next year trying to bring her down, hellbent on revenge. He’s willing to do anything it takes to keep his friends safe this time. He already failed them twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more happy fic again soon, I promise.


End file.
